pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordranged7
Energy X (talk) 20:21, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi Nice to see another devotee, I was wondering if you could create a page on Kyle from the Wallace Cup, under the name, Kyle (Sinnoh), since there is already an article by the name of Kyle too. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:24, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Response Is it fan fic manga? If not, it could be put in here. If you have the time and will, you can even write the plot, if you want to. If you don't intend to write the plot, the images will have to, then. Energy ''X'' 20:39, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Good. Well, if you are planning on writing plots, then the images should be cut to present only the most important parts. Energy ''X'' 21:32, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Templates I think you should, yes. I'll check if there is anything required to add. Like those categories; I added characters to end of them. Energy ''X'' 11:36, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Manga Hey, how's the manga coming up? Thought you'd insert a manga plot or two... Energy ''X'' 22:08, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, good. Continue on then. Once you finish that, I might have some other work for you on the manga. Will give you the materials, but only if you finish this work. Energy ''X'' 10:53, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Manga Ah, that was a good article. I made some tweaks to it, the template should be fixed. Still, I am not certain that the Debuts section should be added, mostly due to it being a special manga (unlike the Pokémon Adventures). Energy ''X'' 17:41, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Comment For your contributions lately, maybe you can give a comment on the battle on the main page? It is Floette vs. Skrelp. You can put your comment here. Energy ''X'' 21:22, July 26, 2014 (UTC) New Megas Before you go assuming I'm making things up for kicks, if I happen to not post a source (as I said, I did with the templates I created), check around the usual news sites. If I'm making stuff up, go ahead and revert. But I have no reason to do so. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 05:59, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi Rang How would you feel if I asked someone to put a request in for you to join PokePower? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:59, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:04, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Wordmark Heya :) If you don't know me already my name is CzechOut, and I'm a member of Wikia's Special Operations task force, as well as a longtime Wikia user. We come in and help wikias with design and technical issues when that wikia sends up a Bat-Signal© at our Design Request page at w:c:community. Recently we received such a request from Energy X, and I was assigned to your case. Our goal, if you haven't been keeping up with Forum:Vote for new background, is to come up with a new background and wordmark (logo) in time for the release of ORAS. You're welcome to see my initial efforts at w:c:czechitout and then to comment upon both background and logo at the forum discussion. However, beyond the specifics of the current design proposal — which you should obviously feel free to reject, by the way! — we have a more central problem. There seems to be some initial disagreement in the discussion so far as to whether we should use the official Pokémon logo or not. I really need your help to sort out this basic problem first, so your comments on this issue are really important. A wikia's logo is an important decision, and the community's most active members should be involved. It is your "brand identity" — the thing that appears on each and every page of the wikia. So it's crucial that we have a good discussion involving lots of people. Please consider spending a few minutes, right now, to give your thoughts on this issue. Thanks! — CzechOut 11:01, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Articles Jun shouldn't be a redirect, as he appeared in the manga you speak of. As for the bonus chapters, not certain what you mean, so please explain it in detail. Energy ''X'' 19:51, October 20, 2014 (UTC)